Skót Földön
by SarkanyFanLillia12
Summary: Hablaty viharba keveredik, mikor épp egy fontos találkozóra igyekszik. Így találkozik a MacGuffinookkal, akik viking léte miatt az újabb háború hírnöke ként tekintenek rá és fogolyként Dunbrochba viszik. Azonban lehet hogy az ellenségnek hitt fogvatartott lesz a megmentője a királyságnak az igazi gonosszal szemben, aki épp a határok felé tart.


**Figyelem!**

**Az iromány angol nyelvű szöveget tartalmaz!  
>Aki jártasabb a történelemben tekintsen el nyelvjárási hibától.<br>(Kis történelem lecke) A 10. századi skótok „skót gael" nyelven beszéltek, és mivel lefordítani úgy hogy még értelmes is legyen, hát elég macerás lett volna, de akkor is csak valami értelmetlen katyvasz lett volna belőle. Ezért maradtam inkább az angolnál.  
>A külföldi párbeszédek fordítását a lap alján találjátok.<br>Megértésetek köszönöm!  
>Jó szórakozás! <strong>

_Egy főnök étele sosem könnyű, még a béke idején se. Te felelsz a népedért, a biztonságukért. Minden pillanatban készen kell állnod, hogy megoldj egy feladatot vagy kibékíts két veszekedő vikinget. Ha egy viszonylag kis törzs vezérének lenni is ilyen nehéz, milyen lehet egy király élete, aki nem csak 100-150 emberért felelős, hanem több ezerért. Kimerítő lehet, de valakinek ezt is meg kell csinálnia._

- Ki kellett volna kerülnünk ezt a vihart, nem pedig belerepülni. Mit gondolsz, pajti, nagyon messzire keveredtünk az eredeti útvonaltól? – próbáltam túlkiabálni a vihar zaját, de a hangom így is alig jutott el Fogatlanig, aki horkantva hátra fordult. – Nem tudod, mi? – Körülöttünk minden fekete vagy szürke volt. Villámok cikáztak minden fele és egyre közeledtek felénk.  
>- Ki kell jutnunk innen! – üvöltöttem, majd sárkány barátom megpróbált aláereszkedni. Ekkor egy villám csapott le épp mellettünk, szerencsére sikeresen kikerültük, azonban társait hozzánk vonzotta a pótfarok fém részei. Ügyes manővereink ellenére egyik menkőcsapás eltalálta a redőket. Az pedig tovább vezette belénk. Fájdalmasan összerezzentünk, majd a víz felé kezdtünk zuhanni. Mikor Fogatlannal észbe kaptunk, már tisztán látszott alattunk a tajtékzó, mélykék tenger. Az éjfúriám megpróbált ugyan széttárt szárnyaival lassítani rajtunk, de a szél folyton kicsúszott alólunk. Akkor vettem csak észre, hogy egy hajó szintén a viharban rekedt. Míg én erre figyeltem, sárkánytársam kirántott a nyeregből és körbezárt szárnyaival. Nem sokkal az ismeretlen hajó mellett csapódtunk a fagyos vízbe. Én még láttam, ahogy a fedélzetre húznak, de szinte azonnal eszméletemet vesztettem.<p>

-…A viking… What's he doing so far on the sea? …on the Back of dragon? ...i– alig hallottam belőle valamit. Kábán ébredeztem és halkan felnyögtem, ahogy megpróbáltam felülni. Hasogatott a fejem, szédültem és alig érzékeltem mi folyik körülöttem. Mikor már nagyjából magamhoz tértem megláttam a még szendergő barátomat a padlón lévő vaskampókhoz kötözve. – Fogatlan! – kiáltottam fel aggodalmasan. De ekkor vettem csak észre, hogy kezeimet az árbocrúdhoz kötözték. Megpróbáltam kiszabadulni, sikertelenül.  
>- He woke up!ii– szólt egy hang a közelemből. Sietve kapkodtam ide-oda a fejemet. Mindenfelé nagydarab, tógát viselő emberek sürögtek-forogtak. Vakítóan tűzött a nap a vadul kék égen, azt hittem megsülök a fekete ruhámban. <em>Hát igen, már nem Hibbanton vagyunk.<em> Mögém tekintve megpillantottam egy férfit, aki épp felém sétált, majd mikor odaért hozzám leguggolt, hogy egy szemmagasságban legyen velem, én kihúztam magam, hogy komolyabbnak tűnjek. _Lehet, hogy törzsfőnök vagyok, de az ő szemükben nem nagyon tűnhetek valami nagyon nagy vezérnek. _  
>- Well, viking on back of dragon, do you want to win the war with this, kid?– mutatott Fogatlan felé - And are you the messenger?iii- mondta gúnyos hangvétellel, de egy olyan nyelven beszélt, amit nem értettem. Így csak azt vettem le, hogy gúnyolódik rajtam. Összehúztam a szemöldökömet és végig néztem a férfin.<p>

Az alak a legénységhez hasonló sötétzöld kockás tógát viselt, harsány zöld hosszú ujjú pólót, barnás zöldes rövid ujjú szegecses felsőt és egy barna csizmát. Szökés haja két rövid copfba volt kötve, ugyanígy bajusza, dús szakálla szabadon hagyva. Apró szeme eltűnt vaskos szemöldöke alatt, hasonlóképp rövid lábai a hatalmas termete alatt. Gyorsabban, feszültebben vettem a levegőt és egyenesen a férfi szemébe néztem. Egy darabig kiéleződött csönd telepedett közénk, mikor ő sóhajtva felállt, én követtem a szememmel. Kiegyenesedett és lenézett rám.  
>- Sure, you don't understand what I say. Your type is just good at war and fight.iv– szavait ugyan még mindig nem értettem, de éreztem a megvetést a hangján.<br>- Although You are quite scrawny to be a Viking, right?v – nézett a többiek felé, akik felnevettek a mondat hallatán, ezt már vidámabban mondta, gondolom rajtam viccelődik. _Ha ennyire nem tetszem nekik, akkor miért húztak ki a tengerből és egyáltalán kik lehetnek ezek?_ A férfi legénységéhez fordult…  
>- Well, now go back to Dunbroch, - kiáltotta –the Queen will be satisfied with our exceptional prey!vi – lenézően ismét felém tekintett, majd vissza az embereihez. – Yes, Lord MacGuffin! – hallatszott egy hang a távolból. <em>Szóval Lord MacGuffinnak hívják.<em>

_Dunbroch… honnan olyan ismerős ez a név? Mindegy, most nem ezzel kell foglalkoznom, hanem azzal hogy minél előbb kijussunk innen. Forogjon az agyad Hablaty, gyorsan ki kell találnod valamit. Egyrészt Fogatlan miatt, másrészt Kámikázi miatt. Sosem volt az a türelmes fajta, hát még egy ilyen napom, mint a mai… _- hátra tekintettem Fogatlanra. Látszólag nincs nagyobb sérülése. Ekkor megakadt a szemem a pót redőkőn. A rudak elferdültek, a vörös szövetdarab maradványai szétszaggatva csüngtek a fémcsöveken. Az összekötő kötél is elszakadt – _Azzal nem jutunk túl messzire innen. Remélem Fogatlannak nem lett túl nagy baja… Ha a szárny tropa, akkor talán a hajó csónakjain elmehetnék. – _keresni kezdtem az említett ladikokat. Hamar meg is találtam őket. Ám csalódnom kellett, mert vagy 10 ember keze kellett volna, hogy mozgásra bírjam. – _Már messze járhatunk a Szigetvilágtól és a sárkány lakta területektől. Nem hiszem, hogy bárki is reagálna a hívó szóra. Úgy látszik meg kell várnunk, míg kiérünk a partra és majd akkor kiokoskodni valamit a szökésre. Ott több lehetőségünk lesz erre._

Ekkor egy ismerős hang csapta meg a fülemet, ezer közül is felismerném. Fogatlan ébredt fel és nem repesett az örömtől, mikor ráeszmélt, hogy lekötözték, hát még annak mikor engem meglátott a rúdhoz kötözve. Kapálódzott, próbált ki szabadulni, a farkával fejbe is vágott pár embert, de lefogták.  
>- Fogatlan, fejezd be! – kiáltottam felé – Most semmit sem tudunk tenni! – nyüszítve felém fordult – Ne aggódj pajti, nem lesz semmi baj, ígérem. – megnyugodott és abba hagyta a mocorgást. Amint levette rólam a tekinteté arcomról egy pillanat alatt lehervadt a mosoly, s helyette mogorva ábrázatot vett. <em>Ah, mikor kötünk már ki! Gyűlölöm így látni Fogatlant. <em>– mérgelődtem magamban.

Pár órája már hajóztunk mikor meguntam a saját gondolataimat és az óceán zúgását. Félig kiabálva megszólaltam – Hé, csak úgy megjegyezném, hogy nincs valami jó vendégszeretetek. – páran felém néztek, de rögtön vissza is tértek saját dolgukhoz. – Komolyan, hálás vagyok, hogy kihúztatok a vízből, de miért kellett lekötözni? Úgy nézek én ki, mint aki egy mozdulattal a földre terítene titeket? – szintén semmi válasz – Ha eddig még nem jöttetek volna rá a táskám tartalmából, mert nem értitek a nyelvem, mint ahogy én a tiéteket, akkor elmondanám, hogy semmi ártó szándékunk nincs a népetekkel szemben, ha meg megszegtük valami törvényeteket, azért visztek most oda ahova, akkor bocsánat nem tudtuk! Bármi is tettünk. – kis szünet – Helló! – felkiáltottam végül elkeseredve, majd nagyot sóhajtva nyugalomra intettem magam– Á, mit erőlködöm, úgysem értenek… vagy figyelnek.

- Land!vii – kiáltotta egy ember. Megpróbáltam megfordulni és feljebb nyújtózni, hogy lássam, hová érkeztünk. Egy meredek sziklákkal határol öbölbe értünk, ahol már látszott a lankásabb dombba épített stég. Más körülmények közt fenséges látványt nyújtott volna. A hajó lehorgonyzott a kikötőtől nem messze, és egy kisebb ladikba vittek Engem és Fogatlant, aki dühösen kapálódzott, ahogy tudott, de jól lekötözték, így esélye sem volt kiszabadulni. Én sem hagytam magam, de hát tudjátok mennyi esélyem volt velük szemben, megkötözve. Lassan beértünk a mólóhoz, majd Fogatlant egy korlát nélküli szekérre erősítették és felvezettek a szigetre. Egy hatalmas kőfalhoz értünk, ami egy várat határolt. Mindenfelé emberek, akik megrémültek a viking és a fekete sárkány láttán. Bár inkább csak Fogatlan miatt. Nem hiszem, hogy annyira rémisztő látványt nyújtottam volna. Az asszonyok idegesen sugdolózni kezdtek, a férfiak pedig magabiztosan fogták a fegyvernek alkalmatos dolgaikat a kezükben. Vasvillát, lapátot, lándzsát, kést, botot. Fapofával néztem körbe a várudvarban. Az emberek egy része talán még nálam is soványabb volt, a nők egyszínű hosszú szoknyás ruhákat viseltek és kendőt a fejükön, szinte semmilyen díszítő elem nem volt rajtuk. Furcsálltam is, mert nálunk általában minden… hajmeresztőbb… míg itt minden olyan letisztult és egyszerű. A férfiak hasonló tógákat viseltek, mint Lord MacGuffin és legénysége, egységes kék-vörös kockás mintával. _Fura. Itt minden férfi szoknyát hord? Jó, nálunk is hordanak, de mi legalább veszünk alá nadrágot. És még mi vagyunk a barbárok._ Ekkor megláttam egy zászlóféleséget, amin mintha három medve kergetőzött volna. Eszembe jutott miért is volt olyan ismerős a Dunbroch szó, Kalmár Johann mesélt róla egyik régi történetében. _Persze a skót királyság! A vikingek elleni háború után alakult. Már értem miért ilyen ellenségesek. Azt hiszik hadüzenetet hoztam. Remélem, akad itt valaki, aki beszéli a nyelvem, különben nagyon ráfázunk… ha előtte ki nem szabadítom magunkat._

Szökési lehetősége után kutattam. _Ha oda tudnám terelni őket ahhoz a tuskóhoz, akkor kigáncsolhatnám ezt a kettőt és a karddal elvághatnám a kötelet, ráadásul védhetném magam._ Ez a tervem rögtön szertefoszlott, mivel egy ember felvette a kardot és rátámaszkodott a kivágott fa maradványára. _Vagy nem… Mi van még itt? Az a cölöp elég ingatagon áll, talán ha kidönteném, a fatető rájuk dőlne, én pedig felszedhetném azt a vasvillát, majd… _A szóban forgó helyre egy lovat vezettek be, azt meg nem akartam, hogy szegény párát is maga alá temesse a fa. Benne nagyobb kárt tenne, mint ezekben a skótokban.

Míg én elmeredtem gondolataimban és miközben mindegyik menekülési kísérletemet meggátolta valami, fogva tartóimmal beértünk egy nagy terembe, térdre kényszerítettek, Fogatlant pedig flegmán mellém hajították.  
>- Ne aggódj, pajti! Minden rendben lesz. – suttogtam oda barátomnak és nyugtatóan rámosolyogtam. Baloldalról halk léptek zaja hallatszott. Egy alacsony nő és egy nagydarab férfi jelent meg a lépcső tetején. A férfi tekintetében egyaránt láttam haragot és félelmet, míg a nőében csak aggodalmat. - <em>Valószínűleg a vár ura és asszonya.<em> – gondoltam magamban. Az asszonyság ruházata hasonló volt a kinti hölgyekéhez, de sokkal összetettebb és díszesebb. Agávé1 zöld, hímezett aljú ruháján ezüstös színű varratok csillogtak. Padlizsán lila, fűzős felsője vállánál vége szakadt és egy homokbarna szövet indult ki belőle, ami majdnem a földig ért. Kezein csuklójáig érő agávé zöld kesztyű, amin szintén hímzés virított, spirálos formákat alkotva. Barna övén egy örvényt szimbolizáló fadísz csüngött lazán a derekán, és szintén homokbarna kendővel volt díszítve. Göndör, vörös haja két copfba volt fogva, amiket sárgásbarna bőröv fogott össze. Egyik elől, másik hátul. Mindkettőbe bele volt fonva egy copf, és homlokánál elválasztott tincsek is hátra voltak fonva. Nyakában a királyság címerét szimbolizáló nyaklánc lógott.

A férfin egyszerű zöld és barna kockás tóga díszelgett, hasonló, mint a Lordé. Hosszú ujjú, harsány zöld felsőt és egyszerű barna csizmát viselt. Hátán volt csak egy nagy szőrme köpeny. Mindkettőjüknek színpompás korona díszelgett a fején. Kettejük közül a feleség látszott értelmesebbnek. A nő aggodalmát lassan felváltotta a kíváncsiság és elejtett egy aprócska mosolyt. Méltóságteljesen lesétált a lépcsőn, férje pedig követte. Hosszú percekre feszült csönd ereszkedett a félhomályban úszó teremre. Kint ugyan hétágra sütött a nap, itt azonban gyenge volt a fény, a kőbe vésett ablakok apró mérete miatt.

A csöndet a királynő szakította meg kérdésével. (mivel korona volt a fején gondoltam nem szimpla úri hölggyel és úrral találtuk szembe magukat.)  
>- What to make of this yet, Lord MacGuffin?viii- Furcsa akcentussal beszélt, minden hangot elkerekített vagy elnyújtott. Hangja és arckifejezése azonban korántsem azt tükrözte, amire én és szerintem a Lord számított. Mérges volt, vagy legalábbis meglepett, de magabiztos. Szavai csak úgy dübörögtek a kőfalak közt. Én kíváncsian a meghökkent férfira szegeztem tekintetem. Egy kicsit elbizonytalanodva válaszolt.<br>- So, your Majesty, we got into a storm and this man on the black something suddenly, out of nowhere plummeted into the sea, and when we pulled the deck we took a better look, then we realized that he was a viking!ix - a végét bátrabban és egy kis aggodalommal telve mondta. Lassan visszanéztem a királynőre, aki jobban megnézve szerintem fiatalabb volt nálam. Tágra nyílt szemekkel vizslattak engem.  
>- Is he really a viking?x - kérdezte a király döbbenten. – Not too…spindly? - <em>Már megint ez a hangsúly. Mi bajuk van velem? Itt nálam sokkal véznább emberek is vannak! És csaknem a ruhám miatt van ez az egész cécó <em>_vagy Fogatlan miatt, hisz felé alig néztek ez idő alatt!_^ Összevont szemöldökkel mérgelődtem magamban. Eközben az egyik tiszt a tarisznyámból elővette a levelet, amit szállítottam.  
>- Definitely. We found a parchment in his bag with viking runa writing!xi<br>_Messenger. Szóval ezt jelenti. Biztos azt hitték valami hírvivő vagyok. Ó, add Thor, hogy értse mi áll benne!_ Kérésem nem talált süket fülekre, mert a nő arcáról egyszerre eltűnt a megvetés és a kíváncsiság. Először a döbbenettől kikerekedtek szemei, majd harag nyomait véltem kivenni tekintetéből, bár nem láttam tisztán. Vörös fürtjei és a papírlap eltakarták az arcát. Lenyelte indulatait és a fogva tartómhoz fordult, olyan álszent nyájassággal, mint én, ha valaki valamilyen hatalmas baklövést követ el és próbálom fenntartani a jóindulatom látszatát, de kirívóan érződik, hogy legszívesebben puszta kézzel folytatnám bele egy kiskanál vízbe az illetőt.  
>- Lord McGuffin, , I don't want to break your enthusiasm, but you know that it's peace declaration between certain Hooligan and Bog-Burglars tribe?xii<br>- Uuuh, no, I didn't know about it, Your Majesty. But ... is it possible that the reason they make peace now, because they want with us to war again.xiii  
>- Do you want to make war so hard, Lord McGuffin?xiv<br>- Not your majesty I am only far-seeing.xv  
>- Or so. But I don't like when someone judged on the basis of his origin. Maybe we can know the answers from him, don't you think.xvi- a nő hirtelen leguggolt hozzám. Ennek láttán Fogatlan felmordult a királynő pedig megtorpant. De én aggódó barátom felé biccentettem jelezve, hogy minden rendben. Lassan felém fordult és a saját nyelvemen szólt hozzám.<br>- Mond hogy hívnak? - kérdezte nyugtatóan mosolyogva. Egy darabig csak néztem rá, majd válaszoltam.  
>- A nevem Harmadik Hablaty Harákoló Haddock, én vagyok a Hibbant-szigeti Huligán törzs törzsfőnöke. - a nő arcáról hirtelen eltűnt a mosoly, gyorsan felállt és az emberei felé szólt.<br>- Let him go!xvii - a jelen lévők mind hitetlenkedtek, még a király is. _Na, ennyit erről. Itt is a nő az úr a háznál._  
>- What, but Queen! He's a Viking!xviii– erősködött Lord McGuffin, megrántotta a felsőm nyakát és pár centire elemelt a földtől. Én összerezzentem, Fogatlan pedig hangosan morogni kezdett.<br>- - Propably, but he's also a chief, and when our team invaded the Archipelago, the chiefs treated honorably our clan bosses. We also need to give this respect.xix– erősködött a királynő, majd egy ember mögém lépet és eloldozott. Én felálltam és csuklóimat kezdtem dörzsölni.  
>- Köszönöm, felség. – mondtam közömbösen. Most vettem csak észre, hogy vagy másfél fejjel magasabb vagyok nála, a király pedig csak egy-két centivel lehetett magasabb, mint én. Bár háromszor akkora.<br>- Mondd, hogy vetődtél ide?  
>- Ezer örömmel elmondok önnek mindent, de előbb engedje el a barátomat! – mondtam határozott bár talán egy kicsit mogorva hangon. – Kérem. – tettem hozzá, halkan. Ő intett az embereinek, hogy engedjék el Fogatlant. De amint szabaddá váltak végtagjai ellökte magától az embereket és hangos üvöltésben tört ki. Mindenki egy lépést hátrébb lépett, de én elé siettem és nyugtatóan az orrára tettem egyik kezemet, majd rámosolyogtam. – Semmi gond, pajti. Minden rendben. – ugyan visszavett egy kicsit indulatosságából, de jobb szárnyával és farkával védett engem. A másik kezemet az álla alá tettem, hogy ezzel is visszatartsam oltalmazó barátomat attól, hogy védelmemben megpirítsa újdonsült „barátainkat".<br>- See?! You can trust in a viking like this!xx – morrant fel McGuffin.  
>- Oh, stop it already!xxi – mondta szemeit forgatva a királynő. <em>Látom nem csak nekem van már elegem belőle.<em>  
>- Szóval – felém fordult és barátságos tekintettel bele kezdett mondókájába-, javaslom, hogy keressünk egy nyugodtabb és barátságosabb helyet, hogy végre tisztázzuk a nézeteltéréseinket. – <em>Egyre szimpatikusabb ez a nő.<em>  
>- Díjazom az öletet. – tettem hozzá közömbösen.<br>- Gentelmen, leave us alone, please!xxii – szólt méltóságteljesen embereihez. A király is elindult az ajtó felé, mikor ezt a királynő észrevette, szem forgatva elkapta férje karját és visszarántotta.  
>- Not you, Beirnhard!xxiii – Fogatlannal halkan felkuncogtunk a jelenet láttán.<br>- Kövessetek, kérlek. – invitált minket a vár hátsó udvara felé.

1 szürkés kékes-zöld növény

i Egy viking… Mit keres ilyen messze a tengeren? … Sárkány háton?

ii Felébredt!

iii Nos, vikingek sárkányháton, ezzel akarjátok megnyerni a háborút, kölyök? És te vagy a hírnök?

iv Persze, nem érted, amit mondok. A te fajtád csak a háborúhoz és a harchoz ért.

v Bár elég vézna vagy vikingnek, nemde?

vi Na, most irány Dunbroch … a királynő elégedett lesz a kivételes zsákmányunkkal.

vii Szárazföld!

viii Ezt meg mégis mire véljem, Lord McGuffin?

ix Hát felség, viharba keveredtünk és ez az alak azon a fekete valamin egyszer csak, úgy a semmiből a vízbe zuhant és mikor a fedélzetre húzva jobban szemügyre vettük, rájöttünk, hogy ő egy viking!

x Ő tényleg egy viking?

xi Minden bizonnyal. A táskájában egy pergament találtunk viking rúnaírással.

xii Lord McGuffin, a világért sem akarnám letörni... a lelkesedését, de ugye tudja, hogy ez egy békeszerződés a bizonyos Huligán és Lápi-Tolvajok törzs között?

xiii Ööö, nem, erről nem tudtam, felség. De... lehetséges, hogy azért kötnek békét most, mert ismét háborúba akarnak lépni velünk.

xiv Ennyire háborúzni akar, Lord MacGuffin?

xv Nem felség, csak előrelátó vagyok.

xvi Vagy úgy. Én viszont nem vagyok oda, ha valakit a származása alapján ítélnek el. Talán tőle is megtudhatnak a válaszokat, nem gondolja.

xvii Engedjék el!

xviii Na, de királynő! Ő egy viking!

xix Meglehet, de egyben törzsfőnök is, és mikor a mi csapataink nyomultak be a szigetvilágba a törzsfőnökök tisztességgel bántak a vezéreinkkel. Nekünk is meg kell adnunk ezt a tiszteletet.

xx Látja?! Így bízzon meg egy vikingben!

xxi Ó, fejezze már be!

xxii Uraim, hagyjanak magunkra kérem!

xxiii Nem te, Beirnhard!


End file.
